Hubiera
by Viko W
Summary: Playa, sandía y un sueño. *MadaDei* *Naruto Shippuden*


**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto Shippuden es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, shonen-ai…

**Notas: **Si Kishimoto hubiera hecho lo correcto en lugar de matar a todo el material villano que evitaba que N.S. fuese lo que es ahora, tal vez su brillante cabeza le habría brindado la idea de develar los misterios de algunos miembros de Akatsuki y el hecho de que Madara explicara su acto de 'Tobi' y su extraño hobby que involucraba a Deidara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hubiera.**

Las olas rompían una y otra vez, provocando ese maravilloso sonido que era ampliamente recomendado contra el estrés. Deidara apretó los dientes.

—Hace buen clima—dijo Tobi adelantándose—. Para ser primavera el agua no parece estar muy fría.

Los orbes azules se cerraron con fuerza. Tranquilo, tranquilo, esto sólo era… no es cómo si le hubiese mentido. Madara terminó de colocar la enorme sombrilla en la arena. El terreno había aceptado con gran facilidad el objeto, dejándole penetrar unos cuarenta centímetros. El rubio separó los labios.

—Así que…

—¿Qué…?—respondió invitándole a terminar, cambiando su voz.

Deidara bufó molesto.

—Aquí no hay ningún biju, uhn.

Tobi ladeó su máscara, dejando expuesta la mitad de su rostro. Miró a su alrededor y volvió a verlo.

—Evidentemente.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacemos en este sitio sino es para atrapar a uno?—dio un paso hacia él—¡No quieras verme la cara, uhn!

Madara sonrió abriendo la maleta de tela que llevaba consigo.

—Ya veo—murmuró deslizando el cierre—. Dime, ¿qué te hizo pensar que veníamos a atrapar a un monstro de chakra?—sacó una manta. Los ojos azules parecieron fulminarlo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, uhn?

Oh~, no estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Soltó una risita y pronto extendió la manta debajo de la sombrilla. Volvió a la maleta y de ella sacó una redonda y madura sandía.

—Bueno, verás—comenzó tomando un kunai—confío en tu criterio e inteligencia como miembro activo de Akatsuki así que te plantearé está situación. Supongamos que tu 'Jefe' te invita a una junta de trabajo muy importante pero al llegar a la sala de juntas no hay más que sillas vacías, una enorme mesa y él, con un pavo en las manos.

—¡Eso es estúpido, uhn!

—Tienes razón, será una sandía entonces—carraspeó tomando asiento—¿No te parecería sospechoso?

Veamos si había entendido bien, ¿lo había arrastrado hasta ahí, con el pretexto de una misión de suma importancia, para comer una sandía en la playa? Sintió que el rostro se le coloreó.

—Tengo cuatro kilos de arcilla, dame una buena razón para que no use la mitad en tu contra, uhn.

—Podríamos encontrar malvados villanos de regreso a 'casa'. Deberías ahorrarla. He sabido que hay una banda de malhechores.

Le hubiese gustado detonarle algo o quejarse por el esfuerzo tan vago que hizo al mentir, pero en su lugar...

—¡Si al menos actuaras como _Tobi_ cuando dices idioteces no sería tan malo, uhn!—se llevó una mano a uno de los contenedores y haciendo una pequeña esfera de arcilla, la arrojó directo a la cabeza del Uchiha—¡Idiota, actúa con más seriedad!

Madara se echó a reír al sentir el impacto.

—Ven aquí—le llamó segundos después, palmeando el lugar a su izquierda—. Si te quedas más tiempo bajo el sol tu cabello se quemará—entrecerró los ojos divertido—… además no traje protector solar.

—¿Intentas decirme que mi piel se bronceará?

—Bueno, sí, aunque realmente trataba de intimidarte entre líneas.

Deidara torció la boca. Le dieron ganas de llamarlo _idiota_ nuevamente, pero sería muy repetitivo y además no causaba ningún efecto en el Uchiha.

—Qué tontería…—masculló caminando hacia él. Madara sonrió al verlo sentarse a su lado.

—De vez en cuando es bueno simplemente _escaparse_.

—Eso estaría bien para quien no es—pero se calló de inmediato. Suspiró y luego lo miró—… olvídalo. Tratándose de ti…

—Pain es eficiente como líder sustituto. ¿Qué más da desaparecer en ciertas ocasiones?

No dijo nada al respecto. Otra vez había respondido a la pregunta que aun no terminaba de formular. El rubio desabotonó el cuello de su uniforme. No discutiría más, se encontraba ya donde _él _ quería, no tendría ningún sentido quejarse.

Miró la sandía aun intacta.

—¿Qué haces, uhn?—preguntó al verlo depositar la fruta sobre sus piernas.

—Quiero una rebanada.

—Fue tu idea venir aquí, ¡hazlo tú, uhn!

—Pero quiero que tú lo hagas—pidió con voz suave e instantes después recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho—.Tranquilo—dijo al sentirlo tensarse—, no haré nada que no quieras, sólo permíteme estar así un momento… he estando trabajando horas extras, ¿sabes?

Los ojos del rubio miraron en otra dirección, huyendo de los oscuros. El tono y aquella expresión que solía usar el mayor en ciertas ocasiones lo hacían sentir más que sólo 'raro'. Podía sentir ya como su rostro se calentaba. Madara pretendió ignorarlo y continuó hablando del mismo modo.

—El sonido de las olas se siente bien. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido—pausó de momento, mirando fijamente el mar—… si fuera real.

—La culpa es tuya, uhn.—respondió seriamente antes de hacer una abertura en la fruta.

Abrió los ojos. La máscara en espiral, sobre el estante en la esquina cayó al suelo, agrietándose a penas un poco. A lado, cerca de los pergaminos, se erguía la actual con dos orificios. Sonrió débil, contemplando la antigua máscara.

—… He estado trabajando horas extras, ¿sabes?

El silencio respondió. Ahí no había nadie excepto él y el fantasma de lo que nunca sucedió.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora: **En un principio tenía planeado llamarlo 'Sandía', porque era para un concurso pero por algún motivo terminé haciéndolo de este modo, así que decidí titularlo 'Hubiera'. No se si se entienda, bueno, igual pensaba explicarlo. Madara nunca tuvo nada que ver con Deidara, así que lo que tuvo fue un sueño, sobre lo que hubiese sucedido si él se hubiese involucrado con el rubio e impedido que muriera. Lo situé luego de que Kabuto le mostrara los ataúdes.

Yo y mis ideas raras. Pero es amor por el MadaDei que aun arde dentro de mí.

Oh… Hannah es la onda únicamente cuando está a lado de Alois. Pero Alois RLZ todo el tiempo!

**Sigue la flecha**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
